thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem West
Salem West is a District 2 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is Mercedes Ice. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Salem plans on wowing the Capitol over with his humor and charm, gaining sponsors. He will crack a variety of jokes and avoid talking about home, if it is brought up, he will fall silent and answer in short responses. *Alliance(s): Salem will not join the Careers but seek out another alliance with some trustworthy, kindhearted tributes instead. *Bloodbath Strategy: Salem plans on running forward and grabbing something close to his plate before fleeing back and waiting for his alliance if he has one. Then he/they will put as much distance as he/they can between them and the cornucopia. *Games Strategy: Salem will hide with his alliance somewhere far away from the cornucopia, preferably with trees and a fresh water source. He will avoid fighting if possible because he does not like killing. He will only do so if his enemy will strike him down if he doesn't. Salem will always search for a diplomatic solution before attacking. He would never betray his alliance and would rather just leave them during the night if need be. Skills: Salem is a skilled fighter, coming from District 2, and even though he does not like it, he could take down any tribute from the outer districts with ease. Salem is also pretty fast and can weave around a fight, evading tributes and scavenging dropped weapons. Salem also knows about basic survival skills and plant identification, although he won;t eat anything unless he's 100% sure it's safe. Salem also has a good aim, and can hit targets from afar. Weaknesses: Salem doesn't like killing, and will only do so if it means if he doesn't he will die. Salem also isn't that old, so he isn't super strong like normal Career District dwellers, and could be taken down by older males and females 17 and up. Fears: Mild foniasophobia, the fear of serial killers, which could be a problem when facing Careers. Weapons: Salem's best weapon are spears. He's skilled at close combat with a spear and likes using close, shallow jabs to wound enemies. Salem is also skilled with throwing spears along with knives. Salem is also good with knives in close combat. Personality: Salem is kind to everyone, making a point to make newcomers feel comfortable and at ease. Salem is pretty funny and comes up with jokes that never poke fun at anyone, as he does not like hurting feelings. Salem is generous and would most likely help out a tribute in need, giving them food and water or allying with them. Salem is very cautious and does not like running into new situations that he does not know how to handle. History: Salem was born into a wealthy District 2 family, considered at the top of the social and economic pyramid. He’s parents had tried and tried to have a boy, but only had four girls, until finally, Salem was born. They quickly enlisted him in Career training, which Salem secretly began to despise. He made friends with the nice, cheerful ‘rejects’ instead of joining the snooty popular group. Finally, when Salem turned 12 he told his parents he didn’t want to enter the games. They were disgusted and took all of his nice things away and forcing him to sleep in a broom closet. He was never taken with them to social gatherings and was only let out for school and Career training. Finally his father rigged the reapings and Salem was reaped (although no one knows why no one volunteered). Token: None, Salem's parents never gave him anything to bring into the arena. Height: 5'5 Games District3's 2nd Ultra Fast Games *Ranking: 3rd *Training Score: Unknown *Kills: None *Summary: Was caught in the final battle, he managed to escape Artemis but was killed by Drew, who went on to be victor. TBWTPT's 365th Hunger Games *Ranking: *Training Score: 8 *Kills: *Summary: Vatonica's 109th Annual Hunger Games *Ranking: *Training Score: *Kills: *Summary: Trivia *Salem is the first of HawkWD's District 2 Tributes to be considered a Signature Tribute. Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Reaped Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters